


Elijah's Soulmate

by RoseanneAstridMikaelson



Series: The Originals & Rose Hathaway [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: After Dimitri tells Rose his love has faded, F/M, Rose Is Silas & Amara's Daughter, Soulmates, The Vampire Diaries Season 2, The Vampire Diaries Season 3, Tribrid Rose Hathaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseanneAstridMikaelson/pseuds/RoseanneAstridMikaelson
Summary: Rose has a secret. She's not a Dhampir or a Moroi. She's the Immortal Daughter of Silas and Amara, the Originators of the Salvatore and Petrova Bloodline, and is the Original Tribrid. Abe Mazur is Rose's deceased Older Sister's Descendant and Janie is Rose's friend.Abe and Janie understood that Rose needed to hide from the Travellers, who needed her blood to awaken their Leader, Markos, and what better way to hide her then to Compel everyone in the Moroi/Dhampir Community into believing that she was Abe's and Janie's Daughter.





	1. CAST

**Christian Ozera**

_The One Who Lost Everything But Gained So Much_

**Dimitri Belikov **

_The Guardian Known As The God_

**Elijah Mikaelson**

_The Original Called The Noble Brother_

**Finn Mikaelson**

_The Traitor_

**Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur   
**

_A Father At Heart_

**Janine Hathaway**

_A Mother At Heart_

**Kol Mikaelson**

_The Brother That Was Wronged_

**Natasha 'Tasha' Ozera**

_The One Who Gets What She Wants  
_

**Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson**

_The Original Hybrid Best Friend_

**Rebekah Mikaelson**

_The Best Girl Friend_

**Rose Petrova**

_The Immortal/Original Tribrid_

**Vasilisa 'Lissa' Dragomir**

_The Princess_


	2. THE PHONE CALL

Rose Hathaway, or should I say Roseanne Petrova, the only living Daughter of Silas and Amara, and Maternal Great Aunt, times Nine Thousand, of Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur, who pretended to be Rose's Father while Janine Hathaway, Rose's Best Dhampir Friend, pretended to be her Mother, sighed softly to herself as she relaxed in her bathtub, having a nice bubble bath, at her Manor in Greece. 

Rose had returned to Greece shortly after getting her heart broken by Dimitri Belikov, and was betrayed by Vasilisa Dragomir, that hurt since Rose had promised Vasilisa's parents that she'd protect and treat Vasilisa as her own blood, and had her Sister's Descendant, Abe, destroy any evidence of Rosemarie Hathaway. 

It was only fitting that Rose left the Moroi and Dhampir World due to the fact that she no longer had to hide from the Travellers, who had been searching for her and get their hands on her precious Magical Blood. 

_As if I'd ever allow the Travellers to awaken Markos using my blood._ Rose thought with a scoff as she leaned back against, allowing her tense muscles to loosen up and relax. Just as Rose shut her eyes, her phone went off. Sitting up slightly and grabbing a hand towel to wipe her wet hands, Rose grabbed her phone and looked at the Caller ID; _KING OF THE INSANE_. 

Groaning, Rose answered the phone."This better be good, Nik."

"_Come now Love, is that anyway to talk to an old friend? Especially when I have the only thing that can temporally subdue you._"Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson added, referring to the Golden Dagger that could temporally kill Rose. Rose narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. He sounded happy. _Too happy..... And he just had to threaten me while sounding like that._ Rose thought suspiciously."_Now, now, Love, no need to get suspicious of little old me._"

"Nik, I was currently in the middle of having the most relaxing bath, so at the moment, I don't care about that damn Dagger!"Rose snarled."Tell me what you want or I'm hanging up!"

"_Did you know that your Baby Brother's Bloodline still lives?_"Klaus asked and Rose nearly choked on her own saliva."_I'll take that as a no._"

"That's not possible. You killed Katerina's entire Family meaning Lucas' Bloodline died out with them!"Rose exclaimed in outrage and confusion as she ran a hand through her damp hair.

"_Well, I'm sorry to say, Love, but it seem's as though Katerina has been holding back some information._"Rose scoffed, rolling her eyes. With Katerina, she always leaves out all the important pieces of information."_She never willingly left Bulgaria, she was banished from Bulgaria by her own Father for having a child out of Wedlock._"Rose's eyes widened and she made a strangled noise at the back of her throat."_Her Father then gave the baby away and what do you know, five hundred years later_-And a blasted Doppelganger is born."Rose cut Klaus off, who chuckled. 

"Don't laugh! You know I despise the fact that my Family's Bloodline created the damn wenches!"Rose growled out before smirking as she remembered something."And besides, didn't you fall for one of those sluts? Oh what was her name again? Ah yes! Tatia, right?"Rose sassed in a sickeningly sweet voice and laughed when Klaus didn't say anything.

"_Rose, get your arse to Mystic Falls right now or so help me, I will Dagger you and bring you to Mystic Falls myself!_"

The brunette groaned."Remind me again why I gave the Dagger to you and not Abe?"

"_Because no sane Traveller would dare come after me unless they wanted to die a painful death. See you soon, Love._"Klaus answered, obviously smirking and hung up. Rose removed her phone away from her ear and glowered at it.


	3. MYSTIC FALLS

**Rose's Outfit**

~~~~~

Rose grimaced as she drove into the town known as Mystic Falls, once the Home of the Human Mikaelson Family. _How dull. This place really hasn't changed at all since I was last here three hundred years ago._ Rose thought with a roll of her eyes. As Rose drove around town, she glanced around, looking for the place called the Mystic Grill, where she was suppose to meet one of Klaus' associates. 

Finding the place, Rose parked her car and got out, making sure to lock it before she entered the Mystic Grill and walked right over to the bar. Sitting down on the stool, Rose smiled at the bartender before glancing at her wristwatch and huffed.

"Rose Petrova."Rose heard from behind her and turned to see a man. _A Warlock._ Rose thought, eyeing the man up and down warily.

"Who's asking?"Rose asked suspiciously. 

Witches and Warlocks don't get along Travellers for obvious reasons but that didn't mean that Rose trusted Witches and Warlocks even if her life depended on it. If anything, she she avoided them as much as possible, with the exception of Yeva Belikova and few Bennett Witches that were direct Descendants of Ayana.

"My name's Maddox."He said calmly.

"A Warlock.... Do you work for Nik?"Rose asked warily and he nodded.

"If you'd follow me, Miss. Petrova."Maddox said and gestured for Rose to follow him.

"Did you drive here?"Rose questioned the Warlock as she followed him outside to the parking lot. 

"No."Maddox answered calmly and Rose groaned.

"Then I guess you're getting a ride because there is no way in hell I am leaving my car here."Rose stated and turned in the direction of her parked car. 

Rose walked over to her car with Maddox following her. Unknown to either of them, a certain Salvatore Brother had heard Maddox called Rose a Petrova and watched them leave suspiciously, wondering if this Rose character was related to Katherine and Elena. Maddox took Rose to, in her eyes, a disgusting looking apartment.

"Agh, who lives here? A Human History Teacher?"Rose asked sarcastically when she noticed all the Native American History Books on the shelves.

"That's exactly who lives here."Rose whirled around at the voice that sounded so much like her Mother's yet held that hauntingly edge to it and smirked when she saw Katherine's eyes widened in pure fear."Roseanne."Katherine breathed out.

"Agh, Roseanne, such an old name."Rose said, rolling her eyes."It's just Rose now. I haven't been called that name since... Oh, was it before, when you made me believe that you were a Human Doppelganger or after I called Klaus, telling him you were hiding somewhere in Chicago?"Rose asked and smirked darkly with a small chuckle at the fearful glare she got from her Mother's Second Doppelganger."Too soon?"Rose shrugged and walked over to where all the alcohol was."You've got to be kidding me, whoever this History Teacher is, he sure is a drunk. Sure he's got the good stuff, Whiskey and Bourbon but shitty Tequila and American Vodka but no Russian Vodka. How am I going to survive being around you,"Rose said as she turned and pointed at Katherine, who looked at her nervously and Maddox raised an eyebrow at Rose.."without trying to kill you, if this guy doesn't have the very heavy stuff?"The Original Immortal Tribrid complained, pouting.

"Oh do be nice, Big Sister, Katerina knows better then to upset you."A unfamiliar voice said from behind Rose.

Rose whirled around to look at the person who had the guts to call her Big Sister."What did you call me, Human...."Rose trailed off when she saw the familiar glint in the man's eyes."Nik?"Rose asked, her eyes wide as she looked at the man.

"Surprise."Klaus said in the Human's body.

"You and your tricks."Rose said, rolling her eyes."Give your Big Sister a hug."Rose said, opening her arms and Klaus chuckled as he scooped Rose into his arms."By Zeus, have I missed you."

"And I you, Big Sister."Klaus mumbled back while smirking at Katherine, who glared at them as they continued to embrace one another.


	4. THE DECADE DANCE

~~~~~

**Rose's Outfit**

~~~~~

**Alaric's Apartment**

Rose was pouring herself a glass of Whiskey from one of the Human's, Alaric's she had later learned, bottle of Whiskey and was sitting on the couch while smirking at Katherine, who was forced into sitting in an uncomfortable chair. Rose had left after catching up with Klaus to find herself a place to stay in case any unwelcome guests showed up. There was no way in hell she was explaining herself to Humans who were most likely on Vervain.

"Right, so I'm going to the Salvatore Boarding House"Rose perked up at the mention of the Salvatore's. They were her Big Brother's Descendants and Stefan Salvatore was her Father's Doppelganger, not that anyone knew, just like no one knew that her Mother was the Original Petrova."and then I'm heading to the School."

"And I need to know, why?"Rose asked sassy before she poured herself about drink.

"Because I'm coming back to pick you up."Klaus answered and Rose raised an eyebrow."You're going to the School's Decade Dance tonight."

"Decade Dance? What Decade are we talking here?"Rose asked, setting her glass down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The Sixties."Klaus said and smirked at Rose, who looked horrified."You'll need to dress the part to blend in. Don't worry, I got you something to wear already."

"Fuck no!"Rose exclaimed."The Sixties were horrible! Agh, all those colours are so Hippy. Not going."

"Rose, I need you."Klaus said, walking over to Rose and bent down in front of her."I need you to stay close to my Doppelganger and look after her. Besides that, I thought Family cares for one another. Please, Rose? For your Little Adoptive Brother's happiness?"Klaus asked, smiling that same smile that he always gave Rose when he wanted something.

"Fine, just stop smiling. It's creepy when you're in another person's body and give me that smile!"Rose said, shuddering before narrowing her eyes at Klaus."But let me make this crystal clear, I watch over this Doppelganger but I will not make direct contact with her. Don't wanna get caught in this Doppelganger's web of lies like I did with Katherine."After that, Klaus turned his attention on Katherine, double checking that he knew everything that she knew before she begged him to kill her. 

Rose flat out laughed at the terrified look on Katherine's face when Klaus said that her death will be drawn out for at least half the time she spent running from him, and for tricking Rose. Klaus then pulled out a pocket knife and compelled Katherine to stab herself repeatedly. If she got bored, she could switch to the other leg. 

After Klaus left, Rose, who had found grabbed another bottle of Whiskey, poured herself glass after glass as she watched in sick satisfaction as Katherine hurt herself repeatedly. All the meanwhile, Katherine glared at her. 

~~~~~

**Time Skip**

Rose grumbled under her breath as she allowed Klaus to drag her to the Decade Dance in the hideous outfit Klaus had gotten her and pouted, annoyed, pissed off, and down right wanted to erase the memory of her in these hideous clothes from everyone's minds after Klaus did whatever it was he needed to do.

"And this is where I leave you."Klaus said once they were inside the Hall and he disappeared into the crowd. 

Scowling, Rose glanced around, looking for her Mother's third Doppelganger and gritted her teeth when she didn't see her. Huffing to herself, Rose crossed her arms, trying to look as causal as possible as she walked through the crowd without pushing anyone. It wasn't long before the music stopped and everyone clapped. 

"We have a special shout out tonight."A girl said, speaking into the microphone."This is for Elena, from Klaus."Everyone started clapping again before they started dancing. Rose's phone suddenly went off and she scowled, growling lowly under her breath as her eyes flashed yellow.

Quickly leaving the Hall, and went down the hallway, away from the noise of the dance, Rose took out her phone and answered it."Hello?"

"_Don't you check your Caller ID, dear Aunt?_"

"Abe."Rose said and smirked.

"_I just thought I should let you know that Janine and I tried._"Abe stated, confusing Rose.

"What are you talking about?"Rose asked, eyes narrowed.

"_The Bratty Princess, Belikov, and the two Ozera's._"Abe said calmly."_They found one of your Shakespeare Novels and had a Witch, yes, I know, shocking, do a Locator Spell on you. When that didn't work, they used something stronger. My blood, which I didn't give to them willingly, might I add!_"Rose could hear Janine in the background mumbling smoothing words to Abe.

"In the name of Zeus!"Rose swore."Why are they looking for me!?!"

"_Well, to my understanding, the Bratty Princess is being just that, a brat who wants her favourite toy back._"Rose rolled her eyes."_Belikov is apparently worried about you._"A scoff escaped Rose's lips and fury appeared in her her eyes, causing them to flash yellow again."_Baby Ozera is furious because you're gone, meaning he has to deal with an upset and babbling Princess, and his Aunt is going because her Nephew and Fiance is going. I also think she might believe that you're trying to steal her Precious Dimka._"

"Bloody hell, did you try to stop them!?!"Rose growled out.

"_Of course we did, Rose!_"Janine said, taking the phone from Abe."_We told them that you wanted to be left alone and that you were safe. Happy even to be away from Court. But with the Princess knowing that the Bond between you two is broken, she doesn't believe us and has to see you for herself._"Janine explained and Rose muttered curses in her Ancient Tongue.

"I'm guessing you're going with them then Janine?"Rose asked, leaning against one of the lockers."I mean, three Moroi's and only one Dhampir going with them? I mean sure, Mystic Falls is Strigoi free but it isn't Vampire free."Rose stated, frowning.

"_Of course I'm going, and so is Abe. Without any protection other then me of course._"Janine said. Rose hummed in understanding. 

Abe didn't need that much protection due to him being mostly in the Human World and because of his Ancestry to Rose's Big Sister, making him a Moroi-Warlock Hybrid. Sighing, Rose ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you know when you're leaving?"Rose asked, pushing herself off the wall.

"_In five minutes. We're taking a plane since Abe isn't letting anyone force him into letting them take the Jet._"Janine stated.

"Alright.... I gotta go. I have some Family Business to deal with, Doppelbrats to look after. You know, the usual."Rose said and Janine and Abe laughed at her misery."Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."Rose grumbled and hung up. 

Rose then put her phone in her bag but just before she could turn back the way she came, the Original Tribrid caught sight of Klaus coming towards her with the Third Human Doppelganger and the Bennett Witch. 

"-Where's Jeremy?"The Bennett Witch questioned Klaus. 

Rose chuckled, realising what Klaus had done, as she leaned against the locker while Klaus came to a stop next to her, his back still facing the girls, who glanced at Rose warily and questionably.

"I just had to get away from that Dance. I see you did the same."He nodded to Rose."The Sixties. Agh, not my Decade. Not hers either."Klaus said and chuckled."I mean, whose call was that anyways?"Klaus asked, smiling.

"Hideous outfits."Rose muttered, picking at them hem of her dress."Disgusting boots too."Rose added, glancing down at her yellow boots. 

"I much prefer the Twenties. I know you did."At the mention of the twenties, Rose smiled widely, remembered how much fun she, Klaus, and Rebekah had."You know, the style."

"The parties."Rose added.

"The jazz."They said in unison as they stalked towards the Doppelganger and the Bennett Witch.

"Alaric, are you on Vervain?"The Doppelganger questioned Klaus and Rose nearly outright laughed at her naivety as she and Klaus paused.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?"Klaus smirked darkly, his eyes held a mischievousness glint in them as the Bennett Witch stood in front of the Doppelganger protectively. 

"He's being Compelled."The Bennett Witch stated.

"Nope. Try again."

"What's going on?"

Rose and Klaus looked at each other, annoyed."Alright, we'll give you a hint."Rose said while still smirking.

"I am not Alaric."The Doppelganger's eyes narrowed.

"Klaus."The Doppelganger said in realisation.

"Surprise."Klaus said excitedly and Rose chuckled darkly as the Doppelganger shook her head and muttered in denial."Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight."Klaus' gaze shifted over to the Bennett Witch."But you are. Rose, you can go home now."

"You sure?"Rose asked, looking up at Klaus with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, go play with Katerina if you want."

Rose smirked wickedly, getting an idea, before she Vamp-Sped away, only she didn't get far because a blonde Baby Vampire, who had caught sight of her leaving quickly Vamp-Sped after her, followed her to her hotel room, where Rose quickly got changed, and snapped her neck. 

"Sorry. Damon and Stefan said to look out for a Vampire with your description."Caroline said, looking down at Rose's limp form. 

~~~~~

**Rose's Outfit**

** **


	5. MEETING THE NOBLE BROTHER P.T 1

When Rose woke up, she sat up with a gasp and looked around with wide eyes before noticing the Doppelganger, Elena, who looked back at her, eyes wide and jaw ajar. Darting over to her, Rose grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall.

"Where am I?"Rose asked, eyes narrowed.

Before Elena could say anything, Rose was grabbed sharply by the arm and thrown into a wall. Snarling, Rose got to her feet, only to pause when she saw man in a suit, that was burnt to the crisp, leaning heavily against the wall. Rose chuckled, realising that the Vampire, who glared at her, wasn't invited into the house. Unlike the Vampire before her, Rose didn't need an invitation because she was one third Werewolf and one third Witch.

"I can't breath."The Vampire gasped out.

"Of course you can't. You haven't been invited in."Rose stated.

"You haven't been invited in either and you're not acting like he is!"Elena exclaimed in a whisper and Rose shrugged."Can you please help him get out of here before he wakes up Damon and Stefan?"

Rose went rigid at the name Stefan before she darted over to the Vampire, grabbing his arm, which she put around her shoulder and Vamp-Sped them out of the Boarding House. Once they were outside, on the doorstep, Rose let go of the Male Vampire and smirked when he dropped to ground on all fours. He looked up to glare at her properly, only they both froze when their eyes connected. A light feeling passed through their bodies, making them feel as light as a feather and very relaxed. Shrugging off the feeling, Rose suddenly realised what just happened.

"Ah shit."Rose groaned. 

She had just found her Mate. _Her True Mate. Her Bondmate. Her Soulmate. Her Eternal Mate....Nik is not going to be pleased._ Rose thought drily as she looked down at grey Vampire before realising that she was grey too. Blinking, Rose glanced down at herself, only to find a hole in her shirt, telling her that someone had ripped her heart out. _Lovely. This was my favourite shirt! _Rose thought angrily. _Well, at least it wasn't my jacket. But someone was going to die. _And that someone was either the person who snapped her neck or the person who ripped her heart out. Or both if it was the same person.

Before Rose or the Male Vampire could say or do anything, Elena came to stand in front of them, looking between them and winced when they both glared at her. Rose snickered when the Vampire darted towards the doorway, only to stopped by the invisible barrier that protected Humans from uninvited Vampires entering their homes, causing Elena to jump in fright.

"What happened?"The male Vampire asked, only for Elena to hush him and place a finger over her lips. 

Rose looked between them questionably, wondering what was going on. Elena gestured upstairs then at her ears while looking between them, silently telling them to be quiet. She didn't have to tell Rose twice. There was no way she was dealing with Stefan and Damon. They were both annoying when they did something, mostly stupid. It pissed Rose off to no end when she had to deal with fixing the damage they caused. 

"I'll tell you. Not here though."Elena whispered, nearly mouthing the words."Can I trust you?"

"Can I trust _you_?"The Vampire shot back, eyes narrowed.

Elena nodded and held out a very familiar Dagger to the Vampire. Rose's eyes widened._ Oh double shit! Elijah! _Rose thought fearfully._ Nik's Big Brother! Of all the Supernatural Creatures in the World, it had to be Nik's Brother! Nik is going to Dagger me, no, us, he'll Dagger us for sure. Keeping us apart! In the name of Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus, why did I give him my Dagger!?! _Rose mentally cried her despair as Elijah took the Dagger before they both looked at her.

"What?"Rose hissed out.

"Can I trust you?"Elena asked her question again and Rose tilted her head to the side, pursing her lips into a grimace.

"Better question, do you tell lies like Katerina?"Rose shot back, eyes narrowed in hidden rage. 

Elijah looked at her in shock along with Elena."No."Elena stated quickly. 

Elena realised that Katherine must have not only pissed Klaus off but pissed off her relative too, which must have been the reason behind why Rose was with Klaus in the first place. But Elena had to wonder, how was Rose even alive, yet alone able to enter the Boarding House without an invitation. Rose stared at her hard, trying to determine whether or not she should trust another one of her Mother's Doppelgangers. Seeing the pure look of sincere in Elena's eyes made Rose's decision weaver.

"You better not be lying to me, Doppelbrat. I hate liars."Rose grumbled.

~~~~~

Rose sat in the backseat of Elena's car, sucking on a Bloodbag, as was Elijah, who was in the passengers seat while Elena parked the car at the Mayor's House. Elena looked between them, noticing that they were no longer grey.

"You two look better."Rose hummed softly as she finished her Bloodbag.

"Where did you get the Dagger?"Elijah questioned Elena.

"And who snapped my neck? Better question, who ripped my heart and in doing so, destroyed my favourite torturing shirt?"Rose growled out as she leaned forward to glare at Elena. 

Elijah, meanwhile, glanced at the hole in Rose's shirt, wondering how the Female Vampire was still alive after getting her heart ripped out. _She should be dead._ Elijah thought, looking at the furious Vampire.

"I'll tell you everything, both of you. But we have to work together, Elijah."Elena stated."I need your word."

"Your ability to make demands has long passed."Elijah stated coldly.

"No demands. I'm offering you my help."Rose raised an eyebrow at Elena."And in return, I want yours."

"Why should I even consider this?"Elijah retorted.

"The same reason that you haven't killed me."Elena leaned back in her seat."You need my help to kill Klaus."Rose groaned, mentally face-palming and wondering what Klaus did that made Elijah want to kill him."And I need you."Elena's phone suddenly went off. 

Rose and Elijah glanced at one another while Elena was talking to Stefan on the phone. Elijah was curious as to why the Eighteen year old looking Vampire reacted the way she did when Elena mentioned killing Klaus. Rose was still curious as to what Klaus did to make Elijah want him dead. While they were staring at each other, they listened in on Elena's and Stefan's conversation. Rose smirked and held back a snicker when Elijah silently held out his hand for Elena's phone after Elena had ended her conversation with Stefan, who was curious as to where Rose's body went, but Rose silently shook her head, telling Elena not to say anything. Elena handed over her phone.

"He's here."Elena said after a couple of minutes.

"Klaus is here?"Elijah asked, eyes wide.

"No, Santa is."Rose said drily as she leaned back in her seat and ignored the twin glares she got from Elena and Elijah."And he's taken over some History Dude's body. I hate that trick."Rose muttered sourly."Never should have taught him that."

"First off, that _History Dude_ is my Stepfather, Alaric Saltzman. Second off, you taught him that!?!"Elena exclaimed angrily as she looked at Rose along with Elijah."And third off, when and if Klaus leaves Alaric's body, what will happen to Alaric?"

"Yep. Don't worry, _Alaric_ will be fine when Klaus leaves his body. It'll be like he had short term memory loss."Rose said dismissively.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude"Elijah cut in."but who are you exactly."

"You don't know her?"Elena asked, turning back to Elijah, who shrugged, looking between them in shock and curiosity."I thought she was part of Klaus' Inner Circle that you told me about."

"I wouldn't know, Elena. I haven't been part of Klaus' Inner Circle in years."Elijah stated. 

"I am part of Klaus' Inner Circle, thank you for asking."Rose stated.

They said their pieces of information at the same time. One in annoyance and the other with a wary look.


	6. MEETING THE NOBLE BROTHER P.T 2

"Every time I've been around Klaus, Elijah's been Daggered and locked away in a Coffin."Rose rolled her eyes before looking at Elijah."My name's Rose."The Original smiled grimly at the name."Rose Petrova, I'm Katerina's and Elena's Maternal Aunt of an Ancestor."Elijah's eyes widened at this.

"Speaking of Klaus, you can't go to him. Better yet, you can't call or text him."Elena said, looking at Rose, who scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well someone kind of snapped my neck when I was on my way to _visit_ Katerina, and if Klaus finds out that I never made it to the apartment, where I should have been torturing her, he'll be really furious."Rose stated before smirking when she noticed that Elena went pale."But don't worry, I have some issues to sort out later on sometime today, so I'll just lie and say that I'm dealing with Family."

"I am your Family."Elena stated, crossing her arms over her chest and Rose outright laughed in her face laughed.

"Oh Sweetheart, I'm your Ancestral Aunt, not your Ancestral Grandfather. Besides that, I had more then one Sibling."Elena's and Elijah's eyes widened at this new piece of information.

Rose pulled out her phone and speed dialed Klaus."_**WHERE ARE YOU!?!**_"Klaus roared through the phone the moment he answered her call when he saw her name appear on his phone. Elijah's eyes widened at hearing Klaus' voice and Elena nearly had a heart attack at how crazily worried Klaus sounded.

"I'm dealing with some Family Problems, Nik."Rose said causally as she leaned back in her seat.

"_What Family Problems? You are my Family!_"Elijah pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the word Family."_We don't have problems. Are you seeing a Therapist again?_"Elijah and Elena rose an eyebrow at Rose, who blushed furiously."_Rose, Darling Big Sister, you don't need to see a therapist, we can talk about this._"

"I'm not seeing a Therapist, you idiot!"Rose snarled, looking anywhere but at Elena and Elijah."And I know you're my Family, Nik."Rose said in a softer tone."But so is Abe and unfortunately because we're blood related, they used Abe's blood to do a Locator Spell and now they know where I am. So I'm dealing with it. Don't worry, I'll be back before you can say Katerina's head is on a silver plate."

"_Rose, do you need me to kill someone for you? If they've hurt you, I'll_-_**BYE NIK!**_"Rose cut Klaus off and hung up on him before glaring at Elena and Elijah.

"You say a word to anyone about the Therapist thing and I'll disembowel you and I'll hand you over to Klaus before you can scream for help, got it!?!"Rose said in a threatening voice to Elena and Elijah, who quickly nodded, realising that she'd go through with her threats."Now, can we talk about some important things, such as killing Klaus, the Sun and the Moon Curse, me obviously, since it looks like you both have questions, killing Klaus.....did I mention killing Klaus?"Rose asked and chuckled at the looks she got from Elijah and Elena.


	7. ROSE'S STORY

After Elijah compelled the Mayor, Rose learned that her name was Mayor Carol Lockwood, into allowing them into her home, and getting a new suit, Rose and Elena found themselves sitting down on the couches opposite each other in the living room while the Original was upstairs getting changed. Elena was looking at Rose curiously. The Eighteen year old looking Vampire in front of her had Elena's eyes, but with hints of gold in them. Her dark chocolate brown hair, which was naturally curly, was almost black in the sunlight. She had the natural olive complexion that Elena and Katherine have. Rose was also assessing Elena. Like all the Doppelgangers that came before Elena, they had the same features but Rose could see the difference.

It was in the eyes and body language. Her Mother's was her innocence that lured him to her, with Tatia, it was her seductive and allure that got the Village boy's attention, Katerina's was her manipulative mind that got any weak man hooked on her line, but Elena's eyes were different, they held innocence and naivety, yes, but they also held compassion, that must have drawn the Salvatore Brothers to her. Rose could only hope that her Mother's third Doppelganger was wiser then Tatia and Katerina, who played with every boy's hearts, and didn't play with Stefan's and Damon's hearts.

They looked up when Elijah came into the room and sat down on the couch facing the wall and looked between Rose and Elena."So I assume that the Martin Witches are no longer with us?"Elijah stated rather then asked. Rose shrugged, not knowing who Elijah was talking about, while Elena looked ashamed and slightly guilty.

"No."Elena answered, glancing down at her lap."I'm sorry."

"And Katerina."Elijah stated."She would have been released from my Compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her."Elena said and nodded to Rose."We, my friends and I, thought she was dead until last night when Bonnie and I met Klaus in Alaric's Body and Rose."Elena and Elijah turned Rose.

"These are my torture clothes."Rose said, gesturing to her clothes."Klaus told me that I was allowed to torture her last night. But as you can see, I didn't because here I am,"Rose did the jazz hands."with a hole in my shirt."

"How are you alive?"Elena suddenly asked."I can understand Elijah being alive because he's an Original, but you? And how do you know Klaus? Why are you with him?"Rose blinked and raised an eyebrow."I mean, why does he call you his Family? He even called you Big Sister, aren't you younger then him? Plus, you're a Petrova, and a Vampire on that note. Wouldn't he have been mad that another member of the Petrova Bloodline had been turned?"Elijah also looked at Rose, waiting for her answer.

Rose glanced away and sighed softly."So many questions...."Rose muttered, trailing off as her eyes fluttered open and close before they snapped open wide and became sharp."To understand how I know Klaus, or why I'm even with him, you need to know my story. My Family, our Family History."Elena sat up straighter at this while Elijah looked at Rose with narrowed eyes."My Father, a Warlock, and my Mother, a handmaiden Witch, were born sometime in the First Century of B.C. Ancient Greece,"Elijah's and Elena's eyes widened."and they were not even married when they had my Siblings and I."Rose chuckled at the look on Elena's face.

"Wait, you're ten thousand years old and your parents weren't married when they had you and your Siblings?"Elena exclaimed in shock.

Rose hummed."Shocking, I know, four children born out of wedlock.... Although, back then I guess it was understandable."

"What do you mean?"Elijah asked, frowning.

"My Father was very powerful Warlock, he was to be the next leader of the Coven along with a very powerful Witch, your friend's, Bonnie, Ancestor. Meanwhile, as I stated before, my Mother was a handmaiden Witch. But my Father loved her."Rose shook her head, making a tsking sound."Anyway, I was the middle child out of my Siblings. You had my Older Brother, Marcus, his Twin Sister, Mariana, then there was me, and my Baby Brother, Lucas, who was your Ancestor, all four of us pretended to be orphans within the Coven my parents were part of."Rose glanced down at her lap."As I stated before, my Father was to marry a Bennett Witch, only he tricked her into believing that they could be together forever if she created a Spell."

"The Immortality Spell."Elijah stated and Rose nodded.

"The very same. My Father took the Spell and shared it with my Mother, and on his and the Bennett Witch's Wedding Day."Elena gasped in shock while Elijah frowned. That was the most disgraceful and dishonourable thing anyone would do to a woman on their Wedding Day."And so, as they say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and boy was scorned."Rose's eyes darkened."So before my parents could complete the Spell, she killed my Mother then put my Father into an Eternal Sleep. She also realised that we were their children and so she killed Marcus, however, luckily my Sister-In-Law managed to get away with their unborn child. Mariana was also lucky."Elena and Elijah raised an eyebrow."she was already deathly ill, and was another reason why my Father wanted to create the Immortality Spell, so the Bennett Witch left her be. She then placed a Curse on Lucas, which slowly killed him...."Rose blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears that were welling up into her eyes.

"What did she do to you?"Elena asked softly as Rose bowed her head, her curly locks shadowing her face like a curtain. 

"She turned me into a Beast."Rose stated, looking up at them with glowing yellow eyes and black veins wiggling under her eyes, shocking Elijah and Elena."That Bennett Witch turned me into a Werewolf. I was the first Werewolf to be created. But because my Mother and Father were Witches, I was also a Witch. I was Were-Witch Hybrid. However, she decided to dabble even even further into making me into a Beast. She recreated the Immortality Spell and forced me to drink it, making me a Vampire. I am a Tribrid. One third Vampire, one third Werewolf, and one third Witch. That's why I wasn't affected by not being invited into your home. I'm two thirds that is partly alive."Rose said and sighed softly."I'm the Original of the Originals because I am Older then Elijah and Klaus."

"That explains why you cannot die but it doesn't your connection to Klaus."Elijah said.

"It was by accident that I met Klaus."Rose stated as her eyes narrowed in thought."It was somewhere during the late Eleventh Century. I was being hunted by a group of Dark Witches and I decided to hide in my Wolf form."Elena looked confused."I could change at Will, whenever I want really."Rose shrugged lightly."Klaus was alone during that time and he saw me change back into my Human Form.... He was shocked and confused. He wouldn't leave alone. He was very curious. I grew attached to him, and he grew attached to me. Of course back then, I was very... shy."Rose said, turning her attention to Elijah."I begged him to keep be a secret and he did. I see him as a Little Brother and he sees me as a Big Sister. So there you have it. That's why I stay with Klaus, or at least that's part of the reason."

"What's the other part?"Elena asked.

Rose sighed softly."Well, the second part of the reason is because I have a special Dagger, that can _kill_ me, made just for me and Klaus has in his possession."Elijah shook his head at Rose, realising that Klaus threatened her with the Dagger Threats like he did with Elijah and their Siblings"I gave it to him because some Witches knew about it. As for the third reason. I'm afraid that's the part that Elijah will have to tell you himself. It's not really my story, but then again, it's not really his story either."Elena frowned and turned her attention to Elijah, as did Rose."So, it's your turn. Why do you want Klaus dead, Elijah?"Rose asked with a knowing look in her eyes. _Why do you want to kill your own Brother?_ Rose's eyes asked Elijah, who looked back at her.


	8. THE CURSE P.T 1

"There was a time I would have done anything for Klaus."Elijah said coolly to Elena and started to explain."Yes, Klaus is my Brother."Elijah stated as Elena looked at him with wide eyes.

"I heard. I'm still processing."Elena stated before glancing at Rose, who didn't look at all shock."You knew."

"Of course I knew. I've been around for ten thousand years, Elena."Rose said sassy and rolled her eyes."Plus I'm thousand years older then Elijah and Klaus."Elena blushed slightly"I heard the stories and got curious. Because I'm a powerful Witch, I can contact the Witches on the Other Side. They told how it all happened and well, yeah, you get the idea."Rose stated.

"I believe the term you're searching for is O.M.G."Elijah said before taking a sip of his tea that Carol had made before she left. Rose chuckled, finding it amusing that Elijah, boring Elijah as Klaus called him, said a slang word.

"There's a whole Family of Originals... er..."Elena shuttered, glancing between Rose and Elijah in confusion as Elijah stood up.

"Just call them the Originals or the First Family. I prefer being called the Immortal."Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"My Father was a Wealthy Landowner in a Village in Eastern Europe."

"Which is now called Norway."Rose pipped up helpfully.

"My Mother bore seven children."Elijah said as he looked in the mirror, fixing his tie. Rose growled at the mention of Esther and Elijah glanced at her through the mirror curiously.

"So then your whole Family was Human. No one was born a Vampire through the Immortality Spell?"Elena asked as she stood up.

Rose laughed."If they were born Vampires, they would have literary been Baby Vampires. None of them would have aged."Elena blushed in embarrassment.

"Our Origin as Vampires is a very long story, Elena."Elijah said as he held his hand out for Rose to take. Blinking rather stupidly, Rose stared at the hand then at Elijah before shrugging and taking his hand, only to yelp when he pulled her up sharply and right into his chest."Until today, I believed that my Siblings and I were the oldest Vampires in existence."Elijah looked down at Rose as he said that."However, as Rose has stated, we are the Original Family, and from us all, Vampires were created."

"Not from me though. I never allowed a drop of my blood to enter a Human's body."Rose said as she moved away from Elijah so that she was standing next to him, rather looking as if she was in his arms.

"Right."Elena said in understanding."But Klaus is your _Brother_."Elena stated, stressing the word Brother."And you want him dead?"Elena asked warily. Sure, she sometimes wished she could kill her Brother from time to time but she never actually meant it. She never actually thought or believed that she'd be able to ever kill her own Family Members.

"I need some air."Elijah suddenly said and Rose gave him the 'What the fuck' look. _We don't need air. We don't even need to actually breath air either._ Rose thought sarcastically."I'm still feeling a tad... dead."Elijah said with a slight shrug of his shoulders and took Rose's hand in his, dragging her along with him and passed Elena."Come."Elena grabbed her jacket and quickly followed after the two Originals outside and down the steps to the gardens."As you see, nothing can kill an Original. Not sun, not fire, not even a Werewolf Bite."

"Trust him. I tried to kill myself years before I met Klaus."Rose said, looking over her shoulder at Elena.

"You were suicidal?"Elena asked, looking at her Ancestor.

"I was alone for a thousand years."Rose shrugged."You get lonely after a while and when you get lonely, you become depressed."

"And when you become depressed, you become suicidal."Elena finished off for Rose."So then, Klaus was basically your rock, someone who kept you grounded?"

"She's getting it."Rose said in a sing-a-long voice and smirked. Elijah coughed and narrowed his eyes at Rose."Oops, Klaus did say you hate to be interrupted. Please, continue."

"Only the wood from one tree; A tree my Family made sure to burn."

"That's where the White Ash from the Dagger comes from."Elena stated in realisation."Can White Ash affect you too, Rose?"

"No. Only my Special Dagger can affect me. It's made from the Blood of third Descendant of the Original Bennett Witch."Came Rose's curt reply.

"The Witches won't allow anything truly Immortal to walk this Earth."Elijah continued."Every Creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain balance."Elijah explained.

"So the sun can't kill an Original,"Elena made a small gesture in frustration."why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon Curse?"

Rose and Elijah shared a look before Elijah huffed a laugh and Rose smirked while Elena looked at them in confusion."The Curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so...."Elijah trailed off, looking as if he was searching for the right word."Biblical-sounding, don't you think?"Elijah said as they came to a stop at the small bridge and they looked at Elena with matching smiles.

"What's so funny?"Elena asked, eyes narrowed.

"It's fake. It doesn't exist."Rose said, remembering when Klaus had come to show her the Parchments and Scrolls he had drawn, and told her the brilliant idea Elijah had come up with.

"I don't understand. If it's fake, if it doesn't exist, why did Klaus draw the Aztec Sketches about the Curse?"Elena spluttered.

"Roman Scrolls, African Tribal Etching,"

"And any other culture or continent they felt like planting it in."Rose butted in, looking annoyed and said something in her Ancient Tongue. 

"But why?"Elena asked, confused as she glanced between them.

"The easiest way to discover the existence of the Doppelganger or to get your hands on some long lost Moonstone is to have every single member of two Warring Species on the outlook."Elijah stated.

"So there's no Curse, why do it in the first place?"Elena asked as she followed Elijah and Rose over the bridge.

"The reason behind why they did it because there is a Curse. Just not that one. The real is the placed on Klaus."Rose stated, shocking Elena."He's been trying to beak it for Centuries. When he met me and found out that I was related to the Doppelganger Bloodline, he wanted to know if I knew where my Baby's Brother's Bloodline had ended up. Sadly, I had no idea where they were."Rose shrugged."However, I did try to break the Curse on Klaus without the use of a Doppelganger."

"You did? How?"Elena asked as she and Elijah looked at Rose curiously all the meanwhile ignoring her phone, which was vibrating.

"Like your own blood, Elena, my blood has Magical Properties. I tried to reverse the Curse on Klaus by using my blood, along with the blood of a Purebred Wolf, a Vampire, and a Witch. But nothing happened. That Curse is really strong and there are no loopholes to breaking it."

"Ok, so what is Klaus' Curse?"Elena asked as they came to a stop.

"Your phone will not stop its increasing buzzing."Elijah said, getting sick of the sound, and pulled out Elena's phone."Answer it, please."Elijah said, holding out the phone to Elena, who took it and answered it. Rose and Elijah watched with narrowed eyes as Elena talked to Stefan, who was telling her that Alaric/Klaus had threatened Jenna.

Ending the call after saying that she'll be right there, Elena looked at them pleadingly."Klaus went after Jenna."Elena couldn't help but glare at Rose when she said that and Rose shrugged."I have to go to her."

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement."Elijah stated.

"She's my Family, Elijah. I have to."Elena gritted out."I'll be back. You have my word."Elena promised him.

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it."Elijah stated coldly.

Elena sighed softly."Thank you."Elena said gently and turned on her heels, running off in to the distance with Elijah and Rose watching her.

Rose scoffed."You and your weakness for the Doppelgangers' pouty eyes."Elijah looked at Rose sharply as she turned and went to walk away, only to remember that Elijah was holding her hand."Mind letting go, Viking?"Rose asked, glancing over her shoulder at Elijah and glanced down pointedly at their linked hands."And don't give me that look. It's so obvious."Rose sassed and smirked at Elijah as she turned to face him.

"Well, those days seem to be behind me now."Rose blinked before her eyes widened when Elijah suddenly yanked his arm back causing her to stumble right into his chest and his other arm wrapped around her waist."After all, I've found my Eternal Mate and I'm not letting you go."

"Shit."Rose muttered, looking up into Elijah's eyes.

"_**ROSE!?!**_"A familiar voice exclaimed in shock.

Rose looked over her shoulder with wide eyes while Elijah looked over her head with a raised eyebrow. Standing a bit away from them was none other then Vasilisa 'Lissa' Dragomir along with Dimitri Belikov, Janine Hathaway, Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur, Christian and Natasha 'Tasha' Ozera. Abe and Janine shared a look. _Oh dear Zeus, the parent look._ Rose thought in despair. Lissa and Christian looked furious. Dimitri had his Guardian Mask on and Tasha was eyeing her and Elijah suspiciously.

"Double shit."


	9. THE MEMORY & ROSE LETS DIMITRI GO

"This is why you ran away!"Lissa accused Rose as she stormed towards Rose and Elijah with everyone else hot on her heels."I should have known! You're nothing but-Shut your mouth!"Rose snarled, as soon as Lissa came to a stop right in front of her, cutting the blonde off.

Everyone's eyes widened, except for Janine's, Abe's, and Elijah's, when Rose's eyes turned yellow, the black veins appeared under her eyes, wiggling and pulsing angrily, and her fangs lengthened, as Rose glared at Lissa darkly.

"I've had enough of this."Rose growled out, before calming down and her face returned to its Human features before wrenched herself out of Elijah's arms. Appearing in front of Lissa, Rose ignored Dimitri when he said her name in a warning voice, pulling out his Silver Stake."_Remember._"Rose said in a compelling voice as she stared in Lissa's eyes, her pupils dilated as Lissa's eyes widened.

~~~~~  
~~~~~

**Flashback**

"Lissa, Andre, this is Rose."Rhea introduced her eighteen year old Son and fifteen year old Daughter to a long haired brunette teenager, who sat in between Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur."I need you two to understand that what we're about tell you will be erased from your memories by Rose here."Rhea gestured to Rose while Lissa and Andre shared a confused look.

"What do you know about the Originals?"Rose asked them warily.

"We know that one of them accidentally created the Moroi and Dhampir race."Andre stated, frowning, wondering what Rose was getting at.

"And that there are five of them."Lissa chirped, looking at Rose curiously.

"Well, I'm Original."Lissa's and Andre's eyes widened."More importantly, I'm the Original of the Originals."Rose stated."And Abe, who is my deceased Sister's Descendant, making him my Nephew, has agreed, along with your parents and Janine, to help me but for this to work, we need you two to agree as well."

"Help you?"Lissa echoed.

"You see, Vasilisa, a Coven of Witches need my special blood to bring their evil leader back to life."Lissa's and Andre's eyes widened."I can't keep running from them forever, so Abe and Janine have come up with the idea of compelling everyone part of the American Moroi and Dhampir society to believe that I'm their child but I need friends, a second Family that takes me in because Janine chooses her career over her own flesh and blood and I will have no idea who my Father is."Rose explained."Now even if do or don't agree to this, I will have to erase this conversation from your mind."Rose stated.

"Then how...."Andre trailed when Rose silenced him by raising her hand in a silence motion.

"If you agree to this, I will erase this conversation and replace all your memories of me with fake ones of me meeting you two when we were kids and how I easily befriend Vasilisa and you take on the role of protective Older Brother."Rose stated and Andre and Lissa glanced at each other before nodding and looked back at Rose.

"Well, Rose, if we're going to be Best Friends, you have to stop calling me Vasilisa and call me Lissa!"Rose smiled widely at Lissa.

"Thank you, you two have no idea how grateful I am that you're helping my Aunt."Abe said gratefully to Lissa and Andre.

"It's no problem, Sir."Andre said warily.

**Flashback Ends**

~~~~~  
~~~~~

Lissa stared at Rose, eyes wide."Oh my.... Rose, I am so sorry!"Lissa exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes."I never.... please don't hurt me. Don't kill me, please."Lissa whimpered in fear.

"I won't kill you."Rose said, rolling her eyes."Just because I'm Immortal doesn't mean that I go around killing whoever I want. Besides, I made a promise to your parents that I would never hurt you or Andre."Rose said coolly."However, this doesn't mean that I forgive you because you really hurt me, Vasilisa."Lissa flinched, her bottom lip trembling."Even though I compelled those fake memories into your head, I never made you feel like you had see me as a Sister, to feel the way you did. You did that all by yourself and I thought we were true friends but you're just like all the other Moroi, and bet, your parents, who raised you better then the way you've been acting of late, are most likely rolling in their graves."A sob left Lissa's throat as the dam of tears broke."Go back to Court and don't ever try to contact or look for me again."Rose stated before turning her attention on Abe and Janine."Thank you for helping keep me hidden from the Coven of Witches, Abe, Janine, but I think it's time to stop hiding."

"If that's what you think is best, Aunt, then you do you."Rose chuckled and shook her head at Abe while everyone else looked between Abe and Rose with wide eyes.

"What's going on!?!"Tasha exclaimed in confusion as she looked between Abe and Rose along with Christian and Dimitri.

"I'll explain everything if you lot would follow us back to the Hotel."Abe stated, looking between Dimitri, Tasha, and Christian. Grabbing Christian's hand, the distressed Moroi Princess dragged her boyfriend away with Abe, Janine, and Tasha following. Dimitri, however, didn't move as he stared at Rose with narrowed eyes.

"You were right."Rose suddenly said, causing the four Moroi's and one Dhampir to stop and look back to see that Dimitri hadn't moved from his spot."Love does fade."The Immortal Tribrid felt the Original tense behind her and Dimitri's gaze flickered away from her."We're too different, we want different things. Besides, I can literary never give you what you want..... But just so you know, I did love you and you will always have a place in my heart, Dimitri. If you ever need me, as a friend, just call. You still have my number."Dimitri nodded slightly before he left with the others.


	10. THE CURSE P.T 2

After the Moroi's and Dhampirs had left, Elijah and Rose had decided to go back inside to wait for Elena. Elijah had looked at Rose questionably but she had merely shook her head in the negative, not wanting to talk about what had happened between Dimitri and herself. Elijah, who was resting one arm on top of the fireplace while his other hand held a glass of Champagne, watched in amusement as the older Immortal gracelessly flopped on the couch, stretching out with a bored look on her face. 

"I hate waiting."Rose grumbled, a look of annoyance on her face as she looked at Elijah."So, you never really answered my questioned."Elijah simply raised an eyebrow."Why do you want to kill Nik, Elijah?'Rose repeated her question from earlier.

"Niklaus buried my Siblings coffins at sea."Elijah stated and Rose stared at Elijah before she started laughing."I don't see how this is funny."Rose emmediately stopped laughing at the soun of Elijah's deadly calm voice and sat up straight, locking gazes with her new found Mate.

"Nik is many things, Elijah. Even I admit that he is cruel, maniplutive, and a monster a monster, but he is not heatless. He's also impulsive, short-tempered, and violent."Rose said calmly."However, he does cares about Family. He loves his Family to the point of where he's afraid of his more gentle emotions, afraid of abandonment. He loves you, Rebekah, Kol, even Finn, who he has kept Daggered for nine hundred years."Rose stood up as Elijah stared at her, lips parted to say something but she cut him off before he could say anything."I may not be of the same blood you carryin your veins that you share with Nik,"Rose's voice cracked."but Nik has been the only Family I had for nine hundred years. Your Siblings are not buried at sea. Have a little faith in your Brother, because everything he says and does is for a reason, Elijah, and that reason, most of the time, is Family."After saying her piece, the two Immortals fell into peaceful, yet tense, silence until Elena came back and the two Immortals turned their attention to her.

"Welcome back."Elijah said gently while Rose nodded to her.

"Tell me,"Elena said, glancing between them as she took her jacket off."what is Klaus' Curse."Rose smirked at Elena's tone. Klaus must have done something that pissed her off.

"So demanding. It's so rare to see that in a Doppelganger..."Rose chuckled when Elena opened her mouth to say something, most likely about Katherine, and Rose cut her off."Don't say that Katerina is demanding because she'd never talk like that in front of me or Elijah and Klaus because she'd be running for her life."Rose said sassy.

"Please, sit."Elijah said, gesturing to the opposite couch across from Rose and Elena did as she was asked, glancing between them."My Family was quite close."Elijah sat down next to Klaus."But Klaus and my Father did not get on so well."

Rose scoffed."That's putting it mildly."Elena glanced at her, pursing her lips, before turning her attention back to Elijah.

"When we became Vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my Father's son. My Mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a different Bloodline."Elena glanced away, thinking over Elijah's cryptic wording and Rose could practically see the gears in Elena's head trying to work out what Elijah was trying to tell her."Because when my Father discovered this,"The Noble Original stood up and walked back over to the fireplace."he hunted down and he killed my Mother's Lover and his entire Family, not realising, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?"Elena echoed, speaking for the first time since Elijah explained his cryptic story.

"The Vampires and the Werewolves."Rose said, causing Elena to look at her, eyes wide.

"So Klaus' real Father was from a Werewolf Bloodline?"Elena asked slowly, as if she wasn't sure of herself."So what does that make Klaus? A Werewolf or Vampire?"Elena asked, forgetting that her Ancestor was one third of each Supernatural Species.

"He's both, you idiot."Rose said with a roll of her eyes and ignored Elijah's disaproval look while Elena reared back in shock."He's Half Vampire, Half Werewolf. A Hybrid. He's what you'd call a Werepire."

"ANd what would you be called then?"Elena asked."You're one of each of the three different species."

"I'd be called a Were-Witchpire but I perferred to be called the Tribrid as I'm the only one of my kind."Rose said with a shrugger."I'm the most deadly Supernatural there is, but if you took me out of the picture, a Hybrid would be the most deadly Supernatural to roam this Earth. To put it in simple terms, a Hybrid and a Tribrid are dangerous."

"Why would a Tribrid or a Hybrid be dangerous?"Elena questioned Rose, confused and suddenly wary of her Ancestor.

"Well that's easy. A Vampire is already deadly because of their speed, strength, hearing, and fangs. A Werewolf however is only deadly on a Full Moon."Rose stated, keeping her gaze locked on Elena's."They're at their strongerest during the day of the Full Moon, making them irritated, aggressive, and down right hard to keep in control. When they Transform, they're fast, their canines are larger then a Vampires and they have venom in them, so their bite is lethal to Vampires. Now, if you compained that strength together, the Hybrid would be faster then a Vampire and a normal Werewolf. Instead of turning on a Full Moon, they would be able to turn whenever they want. As for venom, they'll have access to it whenever they want instead of having to be in Wolf Form to have access to their own venom."Elena stared at Rose, eyes wide."You're getting the picture, now?"Elena nodded slightly. She partly understood how dangerous Klaus and Rose were now, and she could only guess that Rose's Magic made her even more deadly."As for me, just add my Magic to the mix and I'm sure you get the picture."

"Nature however, would not stand for such an imbalance of power,"Rose rolled her eyes. _More like they would not stand for another deadly creature to be among the mix._"therefore the Witches, servants of Nature, saw to it that my Brother's Werewolf side would become dormant."

"So that's the Curse that Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a Werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would Sire his own Bloodline. He'd built his own race."Elijah said cryptically as Elena stood up.

"And by doing that, he'll be endangering every other Supernatural being. Which is why I never allow a Human, Vampire, Werewolf, or Witch to have a drop of my blood."Rose piped up.

"But you helped him."Elena said to Elijah."And you're helping him."Elena turned her attention to Rose, who put her hands up in mock surrender with false guilty look on her face.

"I helped him because I loved him."Elijah stated."That's changed now. He must die."

Elena looked at Rose warily."Do you have any idea what it's like having something taken from you?"Elena blinked."Anything, love, Family, a precious heirloom?"

"Yes."Elena said."My parents were taken from me."

"How did it feel?"Rose asked, raising an eyebrow at Elena, who blinked rapidly.

"Like I couldn't breath, like I was living a nightmare."

"That's how Klaus feels. His Werewolf lies dormant because it was taken from him."

Elena pursed her lips."We have to stop him. We have the Dagger."

Rose laughed and shook her head."So naive."

"When a Werewolf is wounded by Silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but White Oak Ash on a Silver Dagger, so you see the conundrum. The Dagger does not work."Elijah explained once again in a cryptic matter.

"What are you saying!?! Klaus can't be killed!?!"Elena exclaimed.

"That's exactly what he's saying."Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

"What about your Dagger?"Elena suddenly said, more then questioned."You're part Wolf, meaning your Dagger must be made with something else, pure gold?"

"Yeah, actually, it is."Rose stated.

"Then we can use that."Elena said, smirking.

"Two problems there, honey."Rose said, rolling her eyes."One, Klaus has it. Two, that Dagger, while yes, it works on a Wolf, it only works on me for two special reason. One of those reasons being that it was forged with the Blood of the third Descendant of the Original Bennett Witch."

"What's the other reaon?"Elena asked while Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"It was also forged with my Parents Blood. That's how it works."

"How what works?"

"Everything has a loophole, Elena. My parents blood is what runs through my veins, that blood connects me to my Dagger, which would leave me in a desiccated state. Meanwhile, with Elijah and his Family, they were turned into Vampires through special ingredients. One of those ingredients was White Oak."Elena's eyes widened in realistion."So, there's only one way to kill Klaus and unfortunately, it's not possible."Rose smirked happily.

"The only way to kill any Supernatural Species, at the hands of the servants of Nature themselves."Elijah explained more in depth when it was clear Rose wasn't going to say anymore.

"A Witch."Elena glanced at Rose."If they can Channel that much power. But it would kill them."Elena said, still keeping her eyes on Rose, and Elijah also glanced at Rose. She was powerful and Immortal. It wouldn't kill her.

"Don't look at me. I'm helping Klaus, remember?"Both of them glared at Rose but she merely smiled brightly at them.

"The Curse must be broken during the Full Moon. When Klaus is in transition, that's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A Witch"They glanced at Rose again, both wishing that she was on their sides."with enough power can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you that I knew a Witch that could Channel that much power?"

"**_WHAT!?!_**"Rose exclaimed, getting to her feet."That's not possible! Nik should have killed her!"Rose snarled and darted towards Elena, only for Elijah to appear in front of Elena and stop the Tribrid by placing his hands on her cheeks.

"Forgive me."Rose's eyes widened but before she could stop Elijah, he snapped her neck and Elena jumped at the sound. Elijah turned to face her, cradling Rose's form in his arms."Now then, I would tell you that there's something you should know."Elijah said softly and explained about the elixir he had created to save the life of the Doppelganger.

"You found a way to save the life of the Doppelganger?"Elena breathed out, eyes wide.


	11. DEAL WITH CONSEQUENCES

Rose, with her eyes still closed, groaned as she came to fully awareness. Suddenly remembering what happened, Rose's eyes snapped open as she sat up and quickly looked around, only to find herself in a bedroom, alone. 

Throwing the covers off, Rose silently got out of bed and headed for the door. Checking to see if it was locked, Rose grinned at the fact that it wasn't locked. Stepping into the hallway, Rose listened carefully for signs that Elijah, or that damned Doppelganger, was anywhere in the house. When she didn't hear anything, Rose Vamp-Sped around the house, looking for the front door. When Rose finally found the front door, she darted towards it and flung open the door, only to come face to face with Elijah. Rose, suddenly cursing her small height and the fact that she was wary of Elijah, took a couple of steps back.

"You snapped my neck."Rose stated as she continued to walk backwards while Elijah stepped towards her.

"I did and I am sorry but i couldn't have you go running your mouth to Niklaus."Elijah stated calmly.

"So the Bennett Witch is alive."Rose growled out, eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

"You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"I'd perfer it if you'd stay here but I have the feeling that you'll somehow overpower me."

"That's right, I could and I can overpower you. I'm a lot stronger then you."

"Well then, it's a good thing I had Miss. Bennett place a Hex on you that prevents you from telling Niklaus about her. I also had her seal your Magic away."

Rose's eyes darkened and she snarled, darting towards Elijah and slammed him against the wall. Her eyes turned yellow and her sclera's turned black as the black veins appeared under her eyes. Her fangs tore through her gums and lengthened as she viciously ripped into Elijah's neck, and gave him a dose of her venom. This caused Elijah to let out a yell of shock and surprise, not expecting his own Mate to attack him so savagely. Tearing her fangs out of Elijah's neck without caring if it hurt him more, which it most likely did, judging from the hiss that escaped his lips, Rose, still feeling a bit sadistic, licked the open wound once before pulled away with a bloody and dark smile on her face.

"Nobody has ever tried to take away my Magic before."Rose's eyes returned to normal as she looked at Elijah, who was leaning heavily against the wall."However, when someone tries to attack me, I take personal offence and someone dies. I guess you'll have to deal with the consequences of failing the Doppelganger, because you're my Mate, there's not a lot I can do to you, so that Bennett Witch dies and her blood will be on your hands. Have fun with the hallucinations, honey."Rose said in a sickingly sweet voice before she quickly snapped Elijah's neck before he could do anything and darted out of the house and made the quick decision to head to the Hotel Abe was staying at, knowing he could get rid of the seal on her Magic."**_ABE!_**"Rose yelled as soon as she entered the hotel room Abe and everyone else was staying at.

"Rose, where have you been!?! We've been trying to...."Janine trailed off as she, and everyone else came into the hallway, only to find Rose standing before them with blood all over her face."What happened?"

"Elijah snapped my neck. He had a Witch seal my Magic. I bit him, gave him a light dose of my venom, then I snapped his neck."Rose said, shrugging lightly as she looked at them."I need Abe to unseal my Magic. I need to be there when Nik turns into a Werewolf."

"Do you know who put the seal on your Magic?"Abe asked, stepping towards his Ancestor.

"A Bennett Witch."Rose snapped angrily.

"Damn. It'll take some time. Hopefully, we can unseal it before the Ritual if we start right away."

"Get to it then!"


	12. FLESH & BLOOD VS BONDS P.T 1

**Rose's Outfit**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Elijah, the Noble Original of the Mikaelson Family, is your Eternal Mate. He snapped your neck, had a Witch seal your Magic away, and he wants to kill his Brother, your best friend, Klaus, because Klaus said that he threw their Siblings bodies into the ocean!?!"Janine practically yelled in Rose's face as Abe was finishing the final stage of the potion that would weaken the seal on Rose's Magic and allow him to destroy the Hex."And in return, you told him that his Siblings weren't at the bottom of the ocean and bit Elijah in retaliation for having your Magic taken from you and for snapping your neck."Everyone was sitting in the living room, looking between Abe, Janine, and Rose.

They were still shocked that Rose was never a Dhampir to begin with and were slightly scared of her. She was Immortal and nothing could kill her except for some sort of Dagger, that puts her in a slumber like state, or at least that was the more innocent version of what Janine was telling them. Abe wanted to tell them the less innocent version of what the Dagger does to Rose, but Janine snapped at him, not wanting to give to much information away about Rose's Dagger.

"I thought Mates can't harm one another?"Lissa asked in confusion.

"We've only just started the first stage of the Mating Bond, Lissa. Until that Bond is completed, Elijah and I are able to harm one another..."Rose trailed off, glancing at the wall."Nik is going to through a fit when he finds out."Rose said after a couple minutes of silence."And will most likely kill me."Rose groaned and inwardly feared for her life. Her phone went off and she picked it up and found Klaus' name pop up."Hi Nik."Rose said in the most chirpy voice she could muster up.

"_Where the bloody hell are you!?! The Full Moon is in an hour and I need you at the Ritual!_"Klaus barked out and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, there's a chance that I'll be a little late."Rose answered calmly.

"_A little late-What do you mean, a little late!?!_"Klaus exclaimed furiously.

"I ran into some trouble. My Magic's been sealed."Rose stated and looked at Abe, who was now pouring the potion into a cup and nodded to her, silently saying that it was done."Don't worry, my darling Nephew, Abe, just finished the potion that will help me get my Magic back. Love you, Nik."Rose said and quickly hung up on Klaus before he could start yelling and screaming bloody murder over the phone.

"You're that afraid of him, yet you're nine-hundred years older then him."Dimitri stated, raising an eyebrow at her.

"He has the only weapon that can temporary kill me, Dimitri."Rose stated calmly."So of course I'm afraid of him!"Abe walked over to her, handing her the potion and she drowned it one gulp, ignoring the taste.

"How can you drink that!?! It smells disgusting."Christian exclaimed.

"Christian, I was born in a time where you had to drink disgusting herbal teas to get better as they were the only things available."Rose stated with a roll of her eyes."It taste bland anyway, so it's not as bad as what I had when I was a kid."Christian had nothing to say to that."Now, if you don't mind, Abe needs space, so if you don't mind leaving...."Rose said as politely as possible in her Rose Hathaway style, and everyone, except Abe, who had sat down beside Rose, got up and started to leave.

"Rose?"Lissa suddenly spoke up and everyone looked at her."Are you really going to allow Klaus to kill an innocent girl just so he can become a Hybrid?"

Rose stared at Lissa unflinchingly."Yes."Rose answered calmly.

"But she's your flesh and blood!"Tasha exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes, she is, but she allowed her friend to put a Hex on me."Rose retorted."My Family is fucked up in so many different ways that I can never tell who is my ally and who is my foe. I know Abe is my ally because he's known me since he was a baby. I knew Katerina when she was a young teen and she stabbed me in the back, so I stabbed her in the back by basically handing her over to Klaus on a silver platter, only she got away no thanks that lowlife Vampire who fell for the Petrova Allure."Rose growled out the last part with a dark look in her eyes."So tell me, Tasha, wouldn't you want to get rid of Family who could consider you their enemy when you gave them chances after chances?"Like her Nephew, Tasha couldn't find the right words or even have anything to say."That's what I thought."Rose said, calming down slightly and watched the group leave before turning to Abe."How much is this going to hurt?"

"A lot."Abe answered with a smug smirk.

"Bring it."Rose shot back, smirking. However, that smirk didn't last long.


	13. FLESH & BLOOD VS BONDS P.T 2

Outside the living room, in the hallway, the group flinched as they listened to Rose's scream of pain. They knew that Abe was unsealing Rose's Magic, but they didn't think that it would be this painful for Rose. It was as if she was being brutally attacked by Strigoi or someone was breaking every single bone in her body. Inside the room, Rose was on the floor, trying her hardest to muffle her pain and was writhing around in the process. Meanwhile, Abe was chanting in Latin while holding Rose's hand in his own by his other hand was on Rose's forehead. After a few minutes, Rose fell silent and Abe stopped chanting, letting go of Rose's hand and removed his other hand from Rose's forehead, watching her as she breathed heavily.

"The Witch dies along with whoever snapped my neck and tore my heart out."Rose stated, jumping her feet as Janine opened the door, allowing everyone else in."And then, I'll watch the little Doppelbitch die by Nik's hands."Rose said as she walked towards the front door.

"Rose, you can't be serious!"Dimitri exclaimed, causing Rose to pause mid step and glance over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow."That girl, whether you like it or not, is your own flesh and blood. She's Family and you know it."

"Sometimes, Dimitri, flesh and blood is nothing compared to the bond between friends."Rose stated coldly."Sometimes, Family is not always flesh and blood. Sometimes, flesh and blood means you're related. It doesn't mean you're Family. Family is love, loyalty, power!"Rose turned fully to look at the group."It's being there for someone, it's loving someone who will return your love, love you unconditionally. It's being loyal to someone and in turn, they'll be loyal to you. Power is not about being strong and terrifying to those around you, power is about having the strength to protect those you love and protect from everything that person is afraid and in turn, they'll do the same."Rose said strongly as she stared Dimitri dead in the eyes unflinchingly."While yes, Nik is a controlling, cruel, and a manipulative monster, but at least he cared about me! At least he does care about me and will do anything to keep me safe, even if it's from myself."Rose finished off softly as she looked at them."Nik is my Family, he always has and always will be no matter what he does, no matter who he hurts, I love him and stay by his side. I promised him Always, Forever, and for all of Eternity. I intend to keep that promise that I made him all those centuries and nothing, not any of you, will keep me from Nik being my Brother."Rose said, lifting her chin definitely as she glared at them before Vamp-Speeding out of the Hotel.

* * *

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

"I was hoping I'd find you all here."Rose said cheerfully as she stepped into the living room of the boarding house and everyone looked up at her sharply."Like my outfit?**(Refer to chapter 12's outfit)** I'm wearing it to the Doppelganger's funeral, and I don't mean Katerina's."Rose joked as she looked straight at Elena.

"Rose."Elena breathed out fearfully as she stood up along with everyone else."You attacked Elijah."Rose glanced at Elijah, noticing that he was no longer infected and shrugged before looking around again.

"Aw, look, the whole gang is all together again.... Oh, wait, it seems you've replaced Miss. Forbes with Miss. Sommers...."Rose trailed off, looking at Jenna and nodded to her as the Human looked back at her fearfully."But even so, Mr. Saltzman has returned! I guess Nik let you go to send everyone a message?"Rose asked rhetorically and her smirked widened at the glare he shot her."Don't give me that look, I never did anything to you..."

"Why are you here, Rose?"Elijah asked her warily.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I did tell you that the Bennett will die by my hand, I also want to know who snapped my neck and who killed me."Rose stated before looking at the Mystic Falls Gang.

"I was the one that killed you."Damon spoke up."However, Caroline's not here but she's the one that snapped your neck."Damon smirked at Rose and in turn, Rose's smirk grew darker.

"Well, then, you die and so does the Bennett Bitch-Witch and when I get my hands on Miss. Forbes, she's also dead."Rose said and darted towards Damon, intending on ending his life, only pause when she felt the Magic of one hundred Witches wash over her, trying to harm her.

Deciding to be dramatic, Rose played along, pretending to struggle to stay on her feet so that she didn't fall to the floor on her knees, gritted her teeth together in fake pain as she gripped her roots of her hair, and faked a wince. Elijah tensed, not sure what he should do. His Mate was in pain, yet she only brought this upon herself by saying that she was going to kill Bonnie, Damon, and Caroline, so of course Bonnie would react defensively against Rose. Damon smirked at Rose, actually believing that she was in actual pain. Meanwhile, Elena, Alaric, Jenna, and Stefan were worried that Bonnie was going to end up killing herself by attacking the brunette.

"Ha! See Elena, Bonnie's strong enough to even take on her, the so called Immortal Tribrid. I bet she'll be able to take on Klaus without breaking a sweat."Damon stated, smirking at Rose's state. Rose, at hearing this, actually did drop to her knees and burst out laughing, shocking everyone, even Bonnie.

"I'm-I'm sorry."Rose chocked out as she grabbed her stomach as she laughed."You all actually think that the power of a hundred dead Witches would be enough to stop me!?! HA! I've been around for ten fucking thousand years and Magic no longer affects me, little boy."Rose said with a dangerous smirk and she lifted her hand, flicking her wrist, and watched in satisfactions as the sun started to burn the raven haired Vampire.

Rose turned her attention on Stefan, raising an eyebrow at him, as Elena tried to get his attention, telling him to stop Rose and that she was hurting Damon, when he didn't do anything to her other then plead with his eyes as soon as they made eye contact. Rose's confused eyes were replaced with a look of recognition and she groaned. Everyone, even Damon, who was getting a bad sunburn, looked between Rose and Stefan in confusion as Rose dropped her hand to her side and darted towards Stefan, grabbing him by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Stop!"Elena exclaimed in fear, jumping to her feet but Rose ignored her and the others, who had tensed up, keeping her eyes locked on Stefan's.

"Rose."Elijah warned, thinking that Rose was going to kill the younger Salvatore as punishment for when Damon killed her and Bonnie attacked her.

"I'm sorry Stefan but you remembering me right not was not part of the plan."Rose stated in a gentle voice, confusing everyone and they suddenly wondered why Stefan wasn't fighting Rose."Until I tell you to remember, we were never friends and we never met in 1920. All you about me is what Elena and Elijah told you about me. Not even with me dead will allow you to remember who I am."Rose said in a compelling voice and watched as Stefan repeated what she said before she put him down and turned to everyone else."What?"

"You met Stefan in the 1920's!?!"Elena practically yelled and Rose rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't."Rose stated, confusing everyone. Before anyone knew or could do anything, Rose had raced around the room, compelling everyone to forget that she was ever here and quickly left the Boarding House and went to find Klaus.


	14. CURSE NO MORE

Rose was sitting a tree, watching the Witch, Greta, she had learned, one of Klaus' newest playthings, prepare everything. Not to far from the Witch, Elena, Jenna, and a Werewolf, Rose didn't care to know, stood, or in the Werewolf's case, lied on the forest floor in agony. Originally, the two other sacrifices were suppose to be two of Elena's friends. Caroline and Tyler. However, Damon got in the way and Klaus had been furious to the point where he made a mess of one part of the forest. When he had finally calmed down enough, he had asked Rose what he should do.

* * *

**Flashback**

"What am I going to do now! The Full Moon is tonight!"Klaus raged as Rose leaned against a tree, watching him.

"Why not just punish her in a similar way you did with Katerina?"Rose asked when Klaus turned to look at her for ideas. Klaus raised an eyebrow."You have a back up Wolf. You have Witch, you have the Full Moon, you have a Human Doppelganger and the Moonstone in your sight. All you need is a Vampire. Why not just turn some random person, who won't be missed, on the streets."Klaus pursed his lips into a thin line as he looked at Rose."Or,"A dark smirk formed on Rose's lips."why not use someone close to Elena, say her Step-Father, wait, not. You've already used him. That'll be boring... Oh, why not her Brother, Jeremy, or better yet, the only other woman in the Family, dear Aunt Jenna."A wide and dark smirk formed on Klaus' lips and he chuckled.

"Rose, Darling Sister, have I ever told you how devious you are?"

"One too many times to count."

* * *

While Rose was zoning out, she missed everything, including Elena's death, except for when Bonnie made an appearance and started hurting Klaus. Snarling, Rose jumped out of her hiding spot and went to attack Bonnie, only to get hit in the side with a stake. Not just any stake though. It was a Silver Stake. Looking down at it, the brunette pulled it out without any effort and threw it to the ground before turning her attention on Dimitri, who launched himself at her. While they were fighting, and Rose, for Janine's, Yeva's, Olena's, Abe's, and Dimitri's Sister's sake, tried not to badly wound Dimitri, Elijah came out of nowhere and shoved his hand into Klaus' chest, causing his now Hybrid Brother to groan in pain.

"_**NO!**_"Rose exclaimed, her eyes turning yellow as she kicked Dimitri in the stomach, causing him to get thrown off of her and she jumped, running towards Klaus and Elijah."Please, don't!"Rose cried as she came to a stop, not daring to come any closer to the Male Original Vampire and looked at him pleadingly as he looked at her."Let him go, please."Tears formed in Rose's eyes as they looked at one another.

Elijah looked away. He couldn't bare to see the look of despair in his Mates eyes as he killed his own Brother."In the name of our Family, Niklaus."

"I didn't bury them at sea."Klaus gasped out, causing Elijah to freeze, his grip on Klaus' heart was in a vice like grip. _Nik is many things, Elijah..... He does cares about Family. He loves his Family..._ Rose's voice echoed through his mind as he stared at his Younger Half-Brother."Their bodies are safe.... You kill me and you'll never find them... Not even Rose will tell you were they are."Elijah glanced at Rose who stared back at him fearlessly.

"Elijah!"Stefan exclaimed."Don't listen to him."Stefan continued when Elijah turned his dark and unreadable brown eyes on him.

"Rose and I can take you to them."Klaus gasped out."I give you my word, Brother."Klaus choked out and Elijah stared at him before looking at Rose.

"Elijah, please! He's telling you the truth!"Rose quickly said, realising what Elijah was silently asking her."I give you _my_ word, they're not buried at sea."Rose stressed the word My to get her point across to Elijah.

"Do and I'll take all three of you out."Bonnie threatened and Rose scoffed before remembering that she had erased Bonnie's memory of her being at the Boarding House, so she didn't know that her Magic didn't work on Rose.

"You'll die."Rose and Elijah said in unison.

"I don't care."Bonnie gritted out, glaring at them.

Elijah looked between everyone before looking straight at Stefan."I'm sorry."Elijah said gravely.

"**_NO!_**"Bonnie and Stefan exclaimed in unison.

Elijah helped his Brother stand and they disappeared over the flames as Stefan and Bonnie ran towards them, only to get thrown back by Magic and knocked out. Dimitri, Tasha, Christian, and Lissa, looked between Bonnie and Stefan then at Rose, who lowered her hand, and looked at them with narrowed eyes and a tight smile on her face, all the meanwhile, she shook her head in disappointment.

"Rose."Lissa called out to the Tribrid.

"You should have stayed away."Was all Rose that said before she Vamp-Sped over the flames and towards where Elijah and Klaus had gone further into the forest.


	15. BECAUSE OF YOU

Rose and Elijah followed Klaus, who was in his Werewolf form for two days. For two days, Klaus had slaughtered any Human in his wake. Rose was not amused. She hated cleaning up after people. Especially Klaus, Rebekah, and Stefan.... Sometimes, even Damon. Elijah was annoyed and pissed off but he hid it well behind his mask, however, Rose could tell just by looking at his body language. 

"You do know that it'll be worse when you're reunited with your siblings, right?"Elijah glanced at her as they walked through the forest, looking for Klaus."I mean, your Brother, Kol, he's the Original Ripper as some like to call him,"Elijah pursed his lips at hearing the word Ripper."will most likely go on a killing spree. Rebekah will be pissed off and will try to attack Klaus at any chance she can get and don't even get me started on Finn!"By the end of it, Rose had the biggest shit eating grin on her face."Ah, I can't wait to see Bekah again... Hopefully she won't be too angry with me."Rose mumbled thoughtfully.

"You know Rebekah?"Elijah asked, looking at Rose sharply.

"Of course! I met her in the early 1920's. It was blast. All the fun we had, especially when we pissed Nik off."A small smirk tugged upwards at the corner of Elijah's lip."It was so much more fun when she was around. Not only did she know how to plan a party but she was the life of those parties."Elijah watched, fascinated, as Rose's shit eating grin softened and her eyes hazed over as she obviously remembered the great times she had with Klaus and Rebekah.

"Beautiful."Elijah mumbled and Rose snapped out of memory-lane and looked at him. The moment their eyes connected, Rose looked away, a blush forming on her cheeks."You should smile like that more often."The Original couldn't help but say. 

"I would if there was something to smile about, Elijah, but there's nothing. Besides that, Nik will most likely Dagger me sooner or later."Rose shrugged lightly and Elijah pursed his lips into a thin line.

"And why would he do that? You've done nothing to gain his anger at the moment."Elijah stated as he followed Rose.

"Because of you."Rose said as she jumped up onto a fallen log.

"Because of me?"Elijah echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"We're Soulmates, Elijah. Do you really think Nik will be happy about the fact that his Brother and Best Friend are Eternal Mates?"Rose questioned him and Elijah frowned deeply, thinking over her words.

"If he truly does cares about Family, Rose, he'll allow us to be together."Elijah said firmly, believing his words and Rose stared at him, eyes narrowed, as she came to a stop.

"How can you believe and have so much hope that he won't keep us apart?"Rose asked, clear disbelief in her voice and eyes.

"I believe that he won't keep us apart because like you said, Klaus is many things and he does care about his Family. If he truly does care about his Family, Rose, he'll care about their feelings and what we want."Elijah answered calmly.

Rose blinked rapidly, pursing her lips and wondering if he was right, if he is right. _Would Nik really allow me to be with his Older Brother?_ Rose thought warily.

"Of course I would allow you two to be together."Rose nearly screamed and whirled around around at hearing Klaus' voice, only to not find him anywhere."Down here, Big Sister."Rose glanced down, only to quickly turned on her heels, facing away from Klaus, blushing bright red in embarrassment as Klaus laughed at her.

"Shut up, you bastard!"Rose snarled as Elijah held out some clothes for Klaus, who had stood up, to take and he did.


	16. THE CURE FOR A WEREWOLF BITE P.T 1

"You've been busy."Elijah stated as Klaus got changed.

"That was amazing."Klaus said coolly, eyes twinkling."How long has it been?"Klaus asked, looking at Rose, who had turned to look at him. 

"Two days."Rose stated.

"Full Moon came and went. You remained a Wolf."Elijah said warily.

"I can change at will then. Just like you, Big Sister."Klaus smirked at Rose, who couldn't help but smile back at him."I remember every single kill."

"Yes, we've been cleaning up your mess along the way, Nik."Rose gritted out."That's how we found you and for the record, I'm not amuse and you know I hate cleaning up after you as if you're a child!"Rose ranted, glaring at Klaus.

"Just like old times, Brother, Sister."Klaus said softly, ignoring Rose's rant.

"Well, you've had your fun."Elijah said, taking charge of the conversation and placed a calming hand on his Soulmate's shoulder."I believe we have a bargain."Elijah's hand slid down to Rose's back and started walking, keeping his hand on the small of her back, making her walk with him pass Klaus, who Elijah handed over some shoes to.

"That's right."Klaus said as if he was just realising why Elijah was with him right here, right now like nothing had happened a century ago between them."Now, what was it again?"He asked as Rose and Elijah turned back to face him, both annoyed.

"Nik! Stop playing around. You're old but you're not senile."Rose snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, yeah, wait."Klaus said, smirking at Rose, who rolled her eyes."I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our Family."

"You gave me your word, Niklaus."Elijah said calmly but Rose could see the tension in Elijah's shoulders.

"What kind of Brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me."Rose shivered at the dark look on Klaus' face.

"I could have."Elijah glanced briefly at Rose as he came towards Klaus, who had his back to them, with a jacket."But I didn't."He said as he helped Klaus put on his jacket.

"Now no one can, not even you."Klaus stated softly before turning to face Elijah and Rose."Relax, Elijah."The brunet Original looked at Klaus with harden eyes."All is forgiven."

Rose inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes._ He should be the one forgiving Elijah, not saying that he forgives Elijah!_

"Where are they?"

Klaus stared back at Elijah calmly before he smiled slightly."You need to lighten up."Klaus lightly punched Elijah in the chest."I'll bring you to them soon enough."He started to walk away but he paused when Rose's phone went off.

The two Male Originals turned to look at her as she pulled her phone out and looked at the caller ID before answering."Abe, what is it?"Rose asked, frowning. She wasn't happy that Abe had let Dimitri, Tasha, Christian, and Lissa anywhere near the Ritual.

"_Not Abe. Guess again._"Came a familiar voice. Rose's eyes widened as did Klaus' and Elijah's. Stefan Salvatore.

"Stefan!"Rose exclaimed, smiling fakely."Why do you have Abe's phone."Rose asked, her voice turned serious.

"_We need to talk. Alone._"

"I'm sorry? Why would you of all people want to talk with me? After all, I kinda did help kill your girlfriend."

"_Look, it's important. The Dead Witches say that only you know the answer. Please. I'm begging you, Rose._"

Rose pursed her lips and glanced between Klaus and Elijah before sighing."Fine. Where are you?"

"_The Witch Burial Grounds. Do you know where it is?_"Stefan asked, sounding relieved.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan,"Rose crooned mockingly."I'm ten thousand years old, you moran! Of cours I know where it is!"Rose snapped, annoyed and hung up before Stefan could say something."I'll be back at History Teacher's place in a bit. Bye."Rose said to the two Male Originals before Vamp-Speeding away.

* * *

**Witch Burial Grounds**

Rose walked up the stairs and into the house warily, shivering at heavy power of Magic in the house and flinched at the sympathy and pity from the dead Witches. They not only knew her story but they could go back in time and see story. How she knew that was because she had met a Witch possessed by one of their distant relatives. Grumbling lowly under her breath, she walked into the main room and came to a stop at seeing not only Stefan but Bonnie, Dimitri, Lissa, Janine, Tasha, Christian and Abe in the room.

"Ok, I'm here. Tell me what you want so I can get out of this place. Dead Witches like to pity and give me sympathy."Rose said, crossing her arms and leaned against the wall as the candles, that were lit, grew bigger, making Rose frown while everyone else looked around with wide eyes.

"Why would they give you pity or sympathy?"Bonnie spat and Rose suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to gasp.

"Careful with that mouth of yours, Little Witch, or you might die before your time."Rose hissed out, glaring at Bonnie, who glared back at her."But if you must know, it was one of your Ancestors who made me into the beast I am today."Bonnie's eyes widened and she looked at Rose in shock as did everyone else before Rose reappeared at the entrance and turned her attention on Stefan."Like I said, I'm here. What do you want?"Rose asked,

"We came here to ask the Witches for help. They said you have what we want and that we'd be more willing to talk to you then whoever else they were thinking of."Stefan said cryptically and Rose raised an eyebrow at him."We're looking for a Cure."

"A Cure?"Rose echoed, her eyes suddenly narrowed."What type of _Cure_?"Nobody missed the way she said the word Cure. It was like she was afraid that they knew something she didn't want them knowing anything about.

"A Cure for a Werewolf bite, Rose."Lissa spoke up."Damon got bit by a Werewolf on the last Full Moon, I tried to heal him with Spirit but...."

"It didn't work."Rose finished off."Nature ensures a balance to everything."Rose stated.

"We know that already."Tasha snapped.

"The you're not listening!"Rose snarled back at her, causing the blue eyed woman to flinch."A Witch's strength is their Magic and the Celestial Events, like a Full Moon. Their weakness however, is an Herb called Witch Hazel, a posion to Witches. A Werewolf's strength is thier speed, their fangs, their venom and the Full Moon but their weakness is the Herb called Wolfsbane. A Vampire's stength is their speed, their fangs and their heightened senses but their weakness is the Herb called Vervain and the sun."Rose paused, letting everything sink into their minds before continuing."As a Vampire, Klaus' only weakness was Sunlight and Vervain. Now, however, as Hybrid, his weakness is two things. Vervain and Wolfsbane. Those are the only things that can harm him. This is the Balance of Nature."Rose glanced between everyone."I'm a Tribrid. A Vampire, a Werewolf, and Witch. I'm not affected by Sunlight, nor do I have to forcefully change during a Full Moon. However, my only weaknesses are the three herbs I just told you. Not only that, but the Originals and I, if bitten by a Werewolf are affected by it, yes, but it doesn't kill us. But for Klaus and I, because we're part Vampire and Werewolf, we instantly heal from a Bite. You want your Cure. You want your Cure, go see Klaus. He has it."Rose stated cryptically and Vamp-Sped away before anyone could ask her more questions. 


End file.
